Humor
Sitemap ---- Humor ---- Things We might like to see : Splicers singing in a 'Barbershop Quartet' : Doing what they THINK is harmonizing. Trained Seaslugs humming tunes ... Some Splicers had 'way too much free time' .... Dim ideas for the game, but amusing. ---- If Johnny Topside returned to Rapture today, would he now come on Delta Airlines ?? ---- Music from the Nether Regions : Splicers playing 'Rock' music - truely alien to the people of Rapture -- more sign of the degeneracy and insanity caused by the ADAM disease.... Someone in the City Intelligence Unit suggested its use for psychological warfare to drive Splicers from a target area so that it might be secured using conventional methods. (There were worries that smart Splicers might easily turn the same tactic around and use it on Citizens). New Rapture's spies have brought back images from 'The Surface' showing sufficient current weirdness to convince most newly sane people that 'the End of the World' is already starting up there. "Rock" music to a Splicer may include banging rocks against their heads (which actually might be less painful than listening to some of the stuff that passes for 'Music' up on the Surface). ---- ---- 'Sander Cohen's Banjo Concerto : ' Now THATS scary !!! ---- ---- Columbia Knitting Circle Image of "Their' god ... (Sorry Ken, what you show isn't "Christianity" in any way no matter what 'Point' you think you are trying to make). The game couldn't be much more peculiar than this (and would have actually made mores sense). Cute to see the little Founder children holding these as they run for their lives from Booker's mayhem .... ---- ---- OOPS, Jack got his Longitude wrong... (Don't blame him, he's only 4 years old). ---- Splicing up cats is not a good idea. And I don't think inserting Cat DNA into humans would be a good idea either, no matter how fast their reflexes would make humans. Subplots for Infinite BS more interesting than that original game. (Finnegans Island ???) "Today the Pneumo, Tomorrow Rapture!!" (Splicing Cats was a bad idea.) There are many strange things on the internet. (Guesthost while Limecat is on vacation...) There were other alternative to a Giant Pigeon for an 'iconic' nemesis in Columbia .... Infinite universes. With one where Tears start opening up, its a safe bet that eventually VERY bad things start happening. The cliche chase picture by whatever the frick that thing is. 'Run Elizabeth, Run !!! ' Poseidon Brewery's giveaway mug ... (lots artsy people out there the MMORPG can tap into) So they regurgitated the 'conditioning' idea from Bioshock (Little Sister/Big Daddy relationship), passed it through the gut of Infinite BS fantasy and excreted it back into the BaS DLC. The whole overdone 'imprinting' project of Fink's for this Whaterverthehelitwas Songbird idea (it was some kind of game attempt for iconic Big Daddy -- which degenerated into only a cutscene icon, and very little more gameplaywise). (Sad and Funny at the same time). ' "We'll be visiting a place where the storyteller's logic fell down, a place built seemingly impossible not to Fail. Unfortunately it is not only a place you visit ... in ... The Twilight Zone." ' Early Protector with bonding designed around Discipline and Threat The moon Rapture would have been a simpler environment to build on (and alot underground and less pressure differential - like a factor of 20), except for the transportation issue (launch to Earth orbit and a quarter of a million miles to travel). In an Alternate Dimension, Booker had been a bowler instead of a killer and Columbia (being his dreamscape) could have been built as a giant bowling alley/pinball machine !!! Many strange amusing ideas - something amusing found in Sander Cohens stuff (or a Splicer dream) - though the 'pony' stuff would have to be changed to Rabbits or somesuch because of the copyright issues for the MMORPG. Characters should be bigger than life. (How many strange things can you spot in this picture ??) . . . --- --- --- --- ---